The present disclosure concerns a housing for a remote controlled toy.
The disclosure concerns a remote controlled toy flying object or a remote controlled toy vehicle and a storage housing for that toy. The flying object can, for instance, be a toy helicopter or toy plane and the toy vehicle can be a car generally.